


Esperanza

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: Cuando una niña aparece en medio de un callejón, frente a Tim y Damian, las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola dulces terrones de azúcar.   
> Este es mi primer fic con respecto a Batman, o algo relacionado con DC, así que posiblemente lo encontréis terriblemente OoC, me disculpo de antemano por eso, sin embargo, quería contribuir a la etiqueta Tim/Dami, es mi otp y me es realmente triste ver los pocos fic en español que hay.   
> Será según mi previsto, una historia corta, si todo sale según mi plan, no más diez capítulos.   
> Espero que os guste 😊❤️.

La noche se cernía sobre ellos como cualquier otra noche. Las luces de las farolas y alguna que otra de un apartamento y/o casa, siendo la única luz que iluminaba las calles. La luz de la luna siendo obstaculizada por unas espesas nubes, y la ya típica nube de contaminación características de Gotham.

Red Robin miró entre los callejones, más allá de un par de prostitutas y un ladrón de poca monta que detuvo sin esfuerzo, su zona de patrullaje estaba tranquila, una hora más de ronda y daría por terminado su patrullaje.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y respiró con profundidad, pese a que amaba una buena pelea y la adrenalina que se disparaba por su cuerpo cuando estaba en medio de una batalla. Las noches tranquilas como aquella, en que la ciudad brillaba silenciosa, eran sus favoritas.

—Red Robin —su auricular sonó haciendo que su meditativa contemplación se detuviera. La voz de Alfred era contundente—. Robin necesita refuerzos al este de la bahía.

—En camino —pronunció mirando una última vez la vista que el tejado de ese edificio le daba.

Navegó con rapidez a través de las calles silenciosas de Gotham. Había pasado un tiempo desde que las había recorrido y siendo sincero las había echado de menos.

Pronto llegó a la ubicación que Alfred le había otorgado. El sonido de la pelea se intensificó con cada paso dado.

Cuando finalmente llegó, había cuatro criminales inconscientes pero otros siete rodeaban a Robin, tres de ellos con armas de fuego y uno el que presentaba la mayor amenaza, con una arma que si Tim no se equivocaba era lo suficientemente potente para atravesar la armadura. Damian ocupado como estaba, no percibió el peligro así que Tim no dudó en saltar, desarmando al criminal de un contundente golpe.

Los dos se movieron con soltura, Bruce había logrado hacer que cumplieran con el paso del tiempo a trabajar en equipo de manera eficiente pese a su espinoso trato entre ellos. Fue así que muy pronto el último de los criminales fue atendido y dejado inconsciente.

—No tenías que venir —finalmente Robin espetó—. Podía encargarme perfectamente bien de ellos, yo solo.

Tim hizo una mueca, mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Damian.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo condescendiente y lo vio fruncir más el ceño. Había una extraña sensación de alegría en molestar al babybat—. Así que, termina de atarlos mientras me comunico para traer a la policía.

—No me des órdenes —pronunció el adolescente, sin embargo, ya estaba atando a los criminales.

Tim sonrió, la verdad era que después de el par de meses que había pasado alejado de Gotham centrado en la torre de los Titanes, lo había hecho extrañar más de lo que nunca admitiría, al pequeño demonio. Tal vez era porque desde que había vuelto de la muerte, sus bordes más afilados habían menguado y habían logrado limar las asperezas más significativas de su relación.

Tim se puso en contacto con Alfred, quien le informó que la policía ya estaba en camino. Esperaron a que la policía hiciera su aparición, y cuando todo estuvo concluido. Ambos se dirigieron al callejón dónde sus motocicletas esperaban. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para deducir que ya no habría más delincuentes por la noche, así que lo mejor sería volver a la mansión.

Estaba por decírselo a Damian, cuando el aire a su alrededor se llenó de una extraña estática.

Tim y Damian se giraron automáticamente con poses similares de lucha, mientras frente a sus ojos parecía abrirse un portal dimensional con demasiadas fluctuaciones y a todas luces inestable.

Ambos miraron con absoluta estupefacción como una pequeña silueta se solidificaba y luego una niña no mayor de tres años quedaba frente a ellos, mientras el portal se cerraba dejándole atrás y una frase de una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero dado el sonido del portal, les fue difícil reconocer, solo estaban seguros que había dicho:

« _Protégela_ »

Ambos se quedaron congelados ante el suceso.

Tim fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, ambos Robin no eran ajenos a los visitantes de otras dimensiones, pero era la primera vez que tenían uno tan joven, eso suponiendo por supuesto que la niña realmente lo fuera y tuviera realmente la edad que pretendía. 

Con la actitud que todos solían adoptar cuando se encontraban con una víctima, puso una ligera sonrisa y con pasos tentativos se acercó.

—Hola —dijo, y la niña retrocedió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca.

—Ugh... No deberías hacer eso, es antihigiénico —pronunció Damian con dureza y Tim lo miró con acusación. La niña había estado a punto de llorar ante su amigable hola, así que era muy probable que el tono de Damian la pusiera a llorar, sin embargo, para sorpresa de los dos, la niña sacó el dedo de su boca y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Madre —entonó casi perfectamente mientras corría y se abrazaba a las piernas de un totalmente en shock Robin.

—Bueno eso es totalmente inesperado —dijo Tim con un tono ligeramente divertido, mirando el rostro indignado del menor. Sin embargo, la niña aún aferrada a la pierna de Damian, parpadeó y ladeó su pequeño carita, mirando con suma atención a Tim, luego finalmente pareció llegar a una clase de revelación y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Papi, finalmente volviste —dijo y sin soltar a Damian del todo, estiró una de sus manitas y cogió la capa de Red Robin.

Lo único que ambos Robin pensaron era que seguramente todo era un bizarro sueño.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí, finalmente, el primer capítulo. 
> 
> Antes de que inicien con la lectura, aquí intentaré tratar la idea principal del universo de Injustice, sin embargo, muchos acontecimientos ーcasi todo xdー serán totalmente diferentes.   
> Disfruten de la lectura 😊❤️.

Llegar a la cueva fue una proeza, ninguno de los dos contaba con el equipo seguro para trasladar a un niño con ellos en las motocicletas, además de que la niña comenzó a llorar cuando Tim pronunció que lo mejor era comunicarse con Alfred y esperar que enviara el auto, para que uno viajará con la niña, mientras el otro conducía en su motocicleta.

Parecía totalmente renuente a separarse de cualquiera de los dos.

Damian chasqueó la lengua.

—No es necesario, la llevaré conmigo —dijo, mientras intentaba cogerla y llevarla hacia su motocicleta, la niña obstinadamente negó con la cabeza y se negó a soltar la capa de Tim.

—N-no mami... Papá tiene que venir —suplicó la niña. Era obvio que había sucedido algo además de su viaje a través de un portal para que se negara tan fervientemente a soltar a Tim. Damian suspiró y por un momento Tim pensó que estaba apunto de perder la paciencia y tal vez gritarle, en su lugar, Robin se agachó a la altura de la niña y la miró a los ojos.

—Está bien cariño —pronunció con una voz suave que Tim nunca le había escuchado usar, la niña hizo un mohín y soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Tú... pa-padre irá justo a lado de nosotros. No irá a ningún lado.

Pronunció, la niña los miró a ambos.

—¿Lo prometes? —Pronunció mirando a Damian y luego a Tim. Ambos Robin asintieron y finalmente la niña soltó a Tim y se dejó levantar por Damian.

Ambos regresaron finalmente a la cueva con más lentitud de la que les gustaría.

Mientras tanto, Alfred, quien vigilaba los monitores y había escuchado todo el intercambio. Suspiró con cansancio, sería genial tener a Bruce allí dado lo mejor preparado que estaba para lidiar con viajeros dimensionales, pero Bruce, así como varios miembros de la Liga estaban realizando una misión intergaláctica que les llevaría por lo menos otros tres días.

Se puso de pie cuando el sonido de las motocicletas llegando inundó la cueva.

Miró con curiosidad a la pequeña niña en los brazos de Damian, sin temor a equivocarse, Alfred podía notar perfectamente en ella los genes Wayne, y tal vez...

La niña frunció la nariz, casi al mismo tiempo que Tim lo hacía después de quitarse el antifaz y Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que solo tal vez la pequeña no estuviera tan equivocada y sus padre en esa dimensión fueran una variación de los chicos frente a él, lo cual no le sonaba tan raro teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas por las que ya se habían visto enfrentados desde que Bruce decidió usar un disfraz de murciélago para combatir el crimen de Gotham.

La niña estaba acunada y envuelta con lo que parecía ser la capa de ambos Robin, lo que no podría ser cómodo, y pese al obvio cansancio y sueño que parecía cubrir sus características, miraba a Alfred con ojos cuidadosos.

—Creo que lo más prudente es ir a descansar por el momento —dijo, cuando el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo—. Hay una habitación libre en vuestro pasillo que servirá para acomodar a nuestra pequeña visita.

Ambos muchachos asintieron rígidamente, obviamente sin tener idea de cómo tratar con una niña que se aferraba a ellos, lo cual podría ser un problema para convencerla de quedarse en la habitación asignada. Alfred suspiró, tal vez, la presencia de la niña finalmente empujaría a Tim y Damian al trato cordial y amable que todos esperaban que desarrollarán con el paso del tiempo pero aún seguían recios a usar.

Pese a su obvia solicitud de posponer todo para el siguiente día, dado que era obvio que la niña no resultaba una amenaza obvia, Alfred sabía que ninguno de los dos muchachos lo aceptaría, lo más probable era que ambos volverían a la cueva en cuanto la niña se durmiera y comenzarían a intentar resolver el enigma de su aparición, lo que en otras circunstancias tal vez él habría apoyado. Sin embargo, mirando a la niña, no podía evitar pensar que solo tal vez, está vez no era necesario apresurar las cosas.

.

.

La habitación que Alfred dispuso para la niña, era una que se encontraba justo en frente de la de Damian.

Pero a falta de ropa apta para la menor, tendría que dormir con lo que había llegado. La niña miró el extenso dormitorio con ojos amplios, jamás había estado en un lugar tan grande y se encontraba abrumada.

Volvió a meter su pulgar en la boca, aferrada con una mano como podía al extraño traje que su madre portaba.

—No hagas eso —su madre volvió a decir, su bonito rostro frunció el ceño con disgusto y avergonzada, liberó su pulgar de la boca, y cuadró su postura. Su papi cómo siempre le sonrió, y aunque había algo diferente en sus padres, y su olor parecía demasiado ligero, ella se encontraba tranquila.

Su madre le ayudó como cada noche a cepillar sus dientes y luego, la colocó en la enorme cama. Era una cama realmente cómoda y ella realmente tenía sueño, sin embargo, cuando sus padres se alejaron con la obvia intención de dejarla en aquella enorme y desconocida habitación, soltó un quejido.

Ambos chicos detuvieron sus pasos y miraron a la niña. Gruesas lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas. Ambos sintieron un tirón incómodo, algo que no alcanzaban a comprender pero que los instaba a intentar consolar a la niña.

—Mami, papi —gimió y el tirón se volvió más intenso, mientras la miraban extender una mano en su dirección.

—Tal vez sea bueno que ambos, dadas las circunstancias, pasen la noche aquí —pronunció Alfred, mirando a la niña—. Os traeré su muda de ropa.

Pronunció y salió, dejando a ambos chicos con la niña, que parecía tener la intención de incorporarse al ver que sus padres no se acercaban.

Con suspiros similares de frustración, ambos se acercaron a la amplia cama.

Se sentaron en los bordes contrarios y la niña no perdió el tiempo en aferrarse a cada uno.

Cuando Alfred apareció con la muda de ropa de los dos, la niña parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, sin embargo, cuando Damian intentó liberarse de su agarre, la niña abrió los ojos.

—¿Mami? —Dijo inquisitiva, Damian suspiró pero se las arregló para darle una sonrisa amable que incluso sorprendió a Tim, quien también incómodo esperaba que la niña durmiera.

—Necesito prepararme para dormir, cariño —pronunció con suavidad, había algo en la niña que lo empujaba a ser amable y cariñoso con ella. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Tim y se las arregló para mantener la suave expresión y no sonrojarse, mientras decía—; no tardaré y tú pa-padre se quedará contigo.

Los ojos de Tim brillaron con diversión ante el tartamudeo en la palabra padre, abrió la boca como si estuviera listo para decirle algo que posiblemente haría que Damian quisiera golpearlo en la cara, pero al final negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a la niña.

—No te preocupes cariño, tu madre no irá a ningún lado —dijo y Damian huyo al baño con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. ¿Por qué el tenía que ser la madre? Y más importante aún, ¿cuándo se detendría ese cúmulo de emociones que últimamente Drake le despertaba?

Se miró al espejo del baño e hizo una mueca, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y su cabello desordenado. Con un gruñido, se deshizo del traje de Robin, ya que Drake y él solo se habían deshecho de los antifaces y las capas, creyendo que eso haría que la niña finalmente reconociera que ninguno de ellos era su padres, y no solo porque ambos fueran chicos, sino porque Damian estaba seguro que Drake jamás lo vería de esa manera, no importaba que Damian estuviera intentando limar todas aquellas asperezas y mala sangre que había habido entre ellos y que ahora solo hacia que los obvios sentimientos que Damian había identificado en sí mismo y que parecían destinados a pudrirse pero no necesariamente perecer, fueran más difíciles.

Se duchó con rapidez, le hubiera encantado sumergirse en la tina de baño pero dado los acontecimientos, solo encontró consuelo en bañarse con el jabón corporal con olor a jazmines y violetas, un olor que le recordaba ligeramente a su infancia y a su madre en sus momentos más suaves. Cuando salió, la niña, aferrada a la mano de Tim, se negaba a dormirse. Se acercó a la cama y dado que era obvio que no podrían ir a ningún lado mientras la niña se negara a dormir, Damian se encontró acostándose a su lado. Tim se incorporó, cogió su propia muda de ropa, y está vez sin objeción de la niña, entró a tomar su propia baño.

La niña se giró ligeramente a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad de azul que los de Timothy, y algo demasiado similar a la esperanza en el pecho de Damian se agitó, porque si esa niña venida de otro universo era la hija de sus contrapartes, cabía la remota posibilidad de que solo tal vez, aquello que a veces le hacía dibujar el rostro de Timothy y suspirar, no fuera tan imposible.

Acarició el cabello de la niña, y el brumoso recuerdo de una canción de cuna le vino a la memoria.

La melodía le vino fácil a los labios y casi inconscientemente se encontró cantando. Era una melodía que había escuchado cantar a varias madres que habitaban el pueblo circundante a la base de la liga donde él había sido criado, y que habían despertado en él un anhelo por tener a alguien que le cantará de esa manera suave y cariñosa, sin embargo, se suponía que él estuviera por encima de esos deseos infantiles, después de todo, él era un al Ghul, un príncipe y el futuro líder, pero la melodía sería algo que en los momentos más difíciles de su entrenamiento, se encontraría tarareando para sí mismo, una melodía que le daba consuelo que sentía la niña necesitaba.

Los ojos azules de la niña se iluminaron cuando comenzó oírlo cantar, y es que, cuando su papi había desaparecido, su madre así como había dejado de sonreír, también había dejado de cantar y ella había extrañado escucharlo, sin embargo, su papi estaba de vuelta y su madre finalmente volvía a cantar, finalmente volvía a ser feliz.

La puerta del baño fue abierta y su padre salió, ella giró a verlo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente sorprendidos, como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado a su madre cantar, sin embargo, cuando la miró, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, ella sintió una burbujeante felicidad, mientras su padre ocupaba su lugar en la amplia cama, la voz de su madre vaciló por un momento, pero cuando ella la miró, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y su voz siguió fluyendo tan dulce como recordaba.

Se aferró con fuerza a las manos de sus padres y finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, había sido un día muy largo, pero envuelta en el confort y calor de sus padres, después de semanas de estar alejada de su papi y oler la tristeza de su madre, finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo.

.

.

Damian miró el portal cerrarse con el corazón latiendo rápido y con la bilis subiendo a través de su garganta, bajo otras circunstancias jamás habría renunciado al cuidado de su hija.

—Vamos babybat —pronunció la voz contundente de Jason y Damian se estremeció. ¿Cuánto hacia que alguien lo había llamaba así? ¡Ah sí! Habían sido casi seis años. Seis años desde que...

Negó con la cabeza mientras las ganas de vomitar se volvían más intensas y miró el área donde el portal había sido abierto.

—Es un buen universo —le dijo Barry, su rostro estaba cansado y unas prominentes ojeras casi azuladas le daban un tono enfermizo—. La liga sigue siendo funcional y del lado correcto, además, nos aseguramos de dejarla bajo la custodia de tu contraparte. Y fueron los propios cálculos de Tim los que los encontraron.

Damian asintió, sintiendo el vacío en su pecho volverse más grande. Timothy mismo había estado intentando crear un portal para pedir ayuda o salvar a su familia, sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo había sido atrapado por el régimen y aunque su lazo le hacía saber que él estaba vivo, había noches en las que podía sentir su dolor como propio y Damian deseaba que no lo fuera, y aunque se maldecía por esos negros pensamiento, sabía que Tim jamás diría absolutamente nada y que las torturas a las que fuera que estaba siendo sometido fueran peores, sin embargo, Jason había aparecido después de tres meses sin comunicarse con un plan absurdamente loco para entrar en la base donde retenían a los rebeldes capturados, entre ellos Tim y otros héroes, sin embargo, el plan era arriesgado y con un alto porcentaje de muerte, así que Damian había recurrido al plan de emergencia de Tim, enviar a su familia a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo y que tuviera la tecnología suficiente y sus contrapartes para pedir ayuda, sin embargo, el portal era extremadamente inestable, solo soportaría un viaje de ida y sólo una persona podría atravesarlo, así que Damian cogió a su hija, guardó entre su ropa un USB con un vídeo donde intentaba explicar la situación y la empujó a través del portal a sus contrapartes, porque incluso si la ayuda llegaba, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde y él se aseguraría de salvar lo único que aparte de Tim tenía en su mundo y que lo instaba a continuar, la prueba física de su amor y el de Tim, su pequeño milagro.

Jason palmeó su hombro y le hizo un gesto.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo con suavidad. Y aunque Damian lo sabía, que muy probablemente en un par de minutos tendrían posiblemente a Linterna o incluso a Superman, dado el obvio uso de un portal, se encontraba entumecido—. Vamos.

Pronunció nuevamente y finalmente Damian encontró la fuerza para seguir, este no era el final, solo el principio y pronto, Timothy y su hija volverían a su lado, solo tenía que asegurarse de ganar.

Subiendo a la furgoneta donde otros miembros de la resistencia ya se encontraban, se negó a mirar atrás, pese a las obvias explosiones y lo evidente que era, que el lugar que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos años, se volvía cenizas.

.

.

Damian había dormido como estaba seguro nunca antes lo había hecho, no cuando había sido entrenado desde prácticamente su nacimiento para estar en guardia. Se sentía completamente revitalizado y muy bien descansado.

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que quedó ante su mirada fue el rostro sereno de Drake, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un pequeño hilo de baba se escapaba y sin embargo, Damian estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había visto tan encantador.

Las ya familiares mariposas le hicieron revolotear el estómago, y todo fue mucho más intenso cuando notó que la cercanía de Drake era porque dormido no solo había abrazado a la niña que dormía profundamente en medio de ellos, sino también se aferraba parcialmente a la camisa de dormir de Damian, como si quisiera acercarlo y mantenerlo cerca.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y por un efímero momento se permitió disfrutar de esa cercanía. Sin embargo, cuando Drake se agitó, Damian cerró los ojos, esforzándose en pretender estar dormido, mientras intentaba infructuosamente reducir los latidos de su corazón.

Los segundos se sintieron como siglos, mientras Damian esperaba, luego un toque ligero y demasiado suave sobre su mejilla izquierda, casi le hacen abrir los ojos, porque Timothy, había acariciado su mejilla, lo escuchó soltar un suspiro y el toque se perdió, pero una esperanza abrumadora, envolvió a Damian como una gruesa manta en los días fríos.

Lo escuchó levantarse con suavidad, y cuando escuchó que la puerta de baño se cerraba, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Damian deseaba tanto que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, que a veces incluso sentía que moriría por el anhelo. Sin embargo, esa caricia por sutil que había sido, le daba una ingenua esperanza de creer, que solo tal vez, cabía la remota posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos.

.

.

Cuando Damian murió, todo fue realmente abrumador, no solo para Bruce quien ya había perdido aún hijo, también lo había sido para los demás. La muerte de Damian se había sentido como un fracaso para cada uno de ellos, después de todo, había caído demasiado joven. Había sido devastador, y pese a que su relación no había sido la más cordial, Tim la sintió con una fuerza abrumadora. Tal vez porque inconscientemente Damian era una de las pocas personas con las que no tenía que pretender más que ser absolutamente él mismo, después de todo, ya parecía despreciarlo con antelación, así que no había motivo para fingir o intentar ser más de lo que era o cumplir expectativas. Sin embargo, cuando regresó, pese a la evidente furia, que a veces parecía invadirlo, también se había vuelto mucho más moderado en su compartimiento, además, parecía tener una aversión a permanecer solo demasiado tiempo, de hecho, a veces, cuando Tim estaba en la biblioteca, se sentaría en un sofá lo suficientemente lejos para no sentirse como una presencia acosadora pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el silencioso lugar se sintiera mucho más cálido. Inclusive, las quejas de las noches de películas que Dick había impuesto como una norma de por lo menos una vez al mes para no perder nada de sus hermanos, era aceptada con un suspiro de resignación. Fue así que Tim se encontró observándolo con mucha más atención que antes. Incluso sus discusiones habían dejado de ser lo que eran y se habían vuelto una extraña manera de comunicación.

Y Tim no era tonto, sabía a qué había estado caminando hace aproximadamente seis meses antes, cuando en su reunión de películas del mes, Damian había sonreído de esa manera suave que solo parecía reservar para ocaciones extremadamente contadas y solo para personas muy específicas o sus mascotas, y Tim había pensado que era lindo, adorable de una manera que nunca antes habría asociado. Fue a partir de ahí que todo cayó en declive, y comenzó a notar otras cosas, y fue la principal razón que comenzará a pasar mucho más tiempo en la torre de los Titanes.

Pero hoy, al despertarse de un sueño tan reparador, que incluso parecía tener más energía de lo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y verlo ahí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros, más relajado de lo que estaba seguro nunca antes habría tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, había sido el último clavo para su ataúd.

Tim estaba jodidamente enamorado de Damian, y lo peor era que sin importar lo cordiales que ahora eran, si algo tenía dolorosamente claro es que nunca sería correspondido.

Lo peor era que la aparición de esa niña, solo hacia avivar una ingenua llama de la esperanza que Tim sabía lo dejaría con el corazón terriblemente roto al final. Así que lo mejor era asegurarse de devolver a esa niña a su universo y pretender que lo que sentía no lo abrumaba de la manera en que lo hacía, solo tal vez así, no sería tan doloroso al final.

.

.

_La luz del sol alumbraba en lo alto. Damian y Tim estaban discutiendo como siempre eso no era una sorpresa en absoluto, sin embargo, Bruce estaba más al borde de lo normal._

_Después de que Clark perdiera a Lois y su bebé por nacer, la ciudad de Metrópolis se perdiera y asesinara al Joker, sus apariciones habían comenzado a ser más esporádicas, sangrientas, y lo peor de todo, difíciles de seguirles el rastro y Bruce no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo._

_La pelea de Damian y Tim se volvió más ruidosa, y con un suspiro de frustración, Bruce salió a detenerlos, sin embargo, Dick, a quien había llamado para que tomara su lugar por unos días mientras él recorría los puntos donde se había registrado la última aparición de Superman, también parecía haber sido atraído por los gritos._

_Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que siguió a continuación._

_Todo había sido un error de cálculo realmente, ni siquiera pretendía herir a Drake, la verdad era que después de la destrucción de Metrópolis el ambiente en general se sentía mucho más cargado y estresante. Era como si la «broma» final del Joker hubiera puesto a todos sin excepciones, en un estado mucho más propenso a la violencia. Y la actitud tomada por Superman, el hombre que hasta ese entonces había sido un símbolo de todo lo bueno y correcto, fuera la gota que derramará el vaso._

_Así que por supuesto los héroes también estaban estresados. Y Damian y Tim habían encontrado una especie de catarsis en sus peleas diarias, aunque a veces tendían a irse un poco por la borda. Y no es porque se odiarán como en un principio parecía ser el caso, ambos habían encontrado cierto equilibrio en sus interacciones y ambos habían crecido lo suficiente como para saber que el otro no era una amenaza en su posición en la manada. Sin embargo, con el estrés de la situación actual, el entrenamiento se volvió una salida, además, que Bruce, el líder de su manada se encontrará tan al borde, solo hacia que el sentimiento fuero mucho más fuerte y opresivo._

_Entonces, como cada mañana, Damian y Tim se encontraron peleando, todo había empezado por algo absurdamente tonto, pero que desencadenó con mayor violencia de lo habitual sus discusiones, así que de pronto Damian perseguía a Tim con katana en mano, y Tim con un bastón bō, eludía los golpes e intentaba devolverlos._

_Atravesaron la mansión, pero fue en el jardín mientras Damian saltaba, y Tim al dar un mal paso, tropezaba, que todo se fue cuesta abajo._

_Dick quien acaba de llegar a pedido de Bruce los había mirado pelear y discutir, sin embargo, está vez, sus golpes y movimientos parecían menos en control y demasiado agresivos, así que, preocupado por la seguridad de sus hermanos, camino hacia ellos, fue cuando miró a Tim tropezar y Damian impulsado cómo iba, no tendría tiempo de esquivar, así que corrió intentando evitar lo que sin lugar a dudas traería un tragedia._

_Sin embargo, la interferencia de Dick solo causó que la tragedia se volviera aún mayor, Damian observando que Tim no podría esquivar, intentó redirigir en medio de su salto su ataque, sin embargo, fue cuando Dick apareció._

_La afilada katana de Damian atravesó sin aparente esfuerzo el torso de Dick, mientras los ojos verdes y azules de Tim y Damian se abrían con absoluto shock._

_—¡RICHARD! —El gritó de Bruce los hizo sobresaltar mientras Damian soltaba la katana, y Dick caía al suelo con un golpe sordo._

_Bruce se acercó corriendo, haciendo a un lado a Damian que miraba con terror el cuerpo de su hermano y la cada vez más grande mancha de sangre en el suelo._

_Podía sentir sus manos temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

_—Fue-fue un accidente —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. Yo... no... fue un a-accidente, padre..._

_Gimió aterrado cuando el aroma de Bruce se volvió más ácido. Los ojos de Bruce se levantaron y los perforaron con la acusación inscrita en ellos, y dolor, furia y un odio tan profundos que Damian se retorció de dolor._

_—Mataste a mi hijo —pronunció con despreció, el ataque de Damian había sido demasiado certero, y la muerte de Dick instantánea—. Te repudio, tú no eres mi hijo y maldigo el día que te deje entrar a esta casa._

_Pronunció con esa voz oscura que usaba para intimidar a los peores criminales de Gotham, y Damian retrocedió, mientras un terrible dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, el lazo que lo unía a su padre y manada irreparablemente roto._

_El dolor tan desgarrador que incluso el respirar parecía una proeza en sí misma, y sin embargo, su instinto omega, ese que en los momentos más oscuros despreciaba, lo instó a correr y alejarse del peligro de muerte que se cernía sobre su cabeza, corrió y corrió, hasta que el olor de Bruce se desvaneció y los árboles del bosque que circundaban la propiedad Wayne, lo rodeó, su omega quería seguir corriendo hasta que estuvieran fuera de la propiedad de la manada que lo había rechazado pero el dolor de sus lazos rotos y el dolor en general lo hicieron detenerse, se aferró a un árbol mientras las lágrimas caían sin tregua y gritó. Sus uñas se enterraron en la corteza y tiró, el dolor físico era apenas un remanso para lo que sentía, para el dolor de perdida que sentía._

_Lloró aferrado a ese árbol por horas, sintiendo como el vacío crecía más y más sobre su pecho, volvió a rascar con furia el árbol y otro par de uñas se desprendieron. El olor de su sangre quedaba opacado por el olor ácido que estaba produciendo._

_Quería que el dolor se detuviera, pero solo pareció crecer y crecer._

_—Damian —la voz suave y ligeramente agitada de Tim apenas y la registro._

_Tim se había congelado ante todo lo que había pasado, había sido un estúpido error, pero cuando miró a Bruce, sus ojos rojos y furiosos mientras expulsaba a su hijo de la manada, le hizo darse cuenta que nada volvería a ser igual._

_Miró a Damian correr, un aroma tan ácido y putrefacto que le dolió la nariz al respirar, pero podía sentir en sí mismo la pieza faltante de dos lazos._

_—Bruce yo... —intentó pronunciar, sentía la garganta seca; sus propias manos temblaban y gruesas lágrimas fluían a través de sus mejillas._

_Cuando finalmente los ojos del hombre que había considerado casi un padre se posaron sobre él, pese a que no había una hostilidad abierta como la que le había dado a Damian, la acusación estaba ahí, y sintió que se ahogaba, porque había visto el desprecio en los ojos de Bruce._

_Intentó acercarse a Dick cuando las palabras fallaron pero un gruñido de Bruce lo hizo detenerse. Alfred que apenas salía a ver cuál era la conmoción se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos escanearon la escena y con lentitud se acercó a Bruce._

_—Lo mejor es que se mantenga al margen amo Timothy —murmuró el mayordomo mientras intentaba calmar a Bruce. Sin embargo, Tim podía sentir su alma desgarrándose._

_Se alejó a trompicones de la escena y vómito. Necesitaba alejarse del olor a sangre y dolor. Sus instintos entraron en acción y después de vomitar por segunda vez, corrió. La desesperación y el dolor sobre su pecho amenazaban con ahogarlo pero necesitaba refugiarse._

_Fue mientras corría que el olor de Damian llamó su atención. Su olor era ácido y sus feromonas hablaban de desesperación._

_Mientras más se acercaba el olor se combinó con el de la sangre, lo que hizo que la sensación de vomitar volviera y temiera lo que encontraría al acercarse._

_Después de todo, cuando un miembro de la manada era repudiado por el líder, la ruptura del lazo era tan atroz que no era raro que los miembros expulsados cometieran suicidio._

_Sin embargo, Damian aún vivía, pero sus lamentos de dolor eran desgarradores que incluso parecía que su garganta estaba en carne viva._

_Tim se estremeció, ante el obvio dolor que Damian exudaba. Y aunque intentaba llamarlo él no respondía._

_Lo miró soltar un gritó de agonía más y rascar con furia la corteza del árbol, dejando prominentes marcas de sangre sobre el árbol. El adolescente soltó un nuevo gemido, un desgarrador sonido que hacia estremecer, el llanto de un omega repudiado y que le había fallado a su manada, que el instinto de Tim cobró fuerza, y se encontró envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo._

_Damian ni siquiera luchó, solo se dejó abrazar mientras murmuraba una letanía de lo siento, e intentaba aferrarse a los brazos de Tim, sus dedos eran un desastre sangriento, que comenzaba a humedecer la camisa de Tim, quien también lloraba._

_Y aunque todo había sido un accidente, sabía que Bruce jamás lo perdonaría, aunque él no había sido repudiado, lo había visto en sus ojos, pero aún más importante, Tim no podía dejar a Damian cargar con toda la culpa, así que, empujado por la culpa y el dolor, renunció al lazo que lo ataba a la manada de Bruce, el vacío que le dejaba siendo tan abrumador que por un ínfimo momento el arrepentimiento lo embargo y lo hizo dudar de lo que había hecho, sin embargo, ese fue el momento que los ojos de Damian se posaron en los suyos._

_—El abuelo tenía razón —murmuró, tenía los ojos cristalinos y vacíos, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Entonces, levantó una mano temblorosa y con horror absoluto, Tim lo miró sacar de entre su manga un kunai._

_El dolor era tan absoluto que aquel instinto de supervivencia que había instado a su omega a huir, finalmente se había vencido. Entonces, levantó el arma con intensión clara de cortar su vida._

_Sin embargo, Tim cogió su muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que Damian finalmente se percatara de la presencia del alfa._

_Tim tenía marcados senderos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban con horror, él no podía permitirse perder a alguien más._

_—No —suplicó, su voz era un gruñido ronco. Damian se agitó y miró con una súplica desesperada, necesitaba detener el dolor, sin embargo, Tim apretó con mayor fuerza su muñeca hasta que el arma cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la tierra._

_Damian soltó un gemido de dolor y más lágrimas cayeron, había dañado a su manada, sus manos habían causado la muerte de su persona más amada, porque Dick en muchos aspectos era lo más cercano a una figura paterna, y él era un omega defectuoso, él merecía la muerte._

_—Por favor —suplicó con voz ronca y miró a Tim estremecerse._

_—No —volvió a negar Tim con fuerza, mientras aflojaba su agarre en su muñeca y en su lugar le daba la vuelta, su palma estaba cubierta de su sangre, y prácticamente la punta de sus dedos era un desastre sangriento, le dolería cuando sus emociones se enfriaran. Retiró un poco la manga y observó la pequeña y casi imperceptible marca en su muñeca, una marca tan similar a la suya, una marca que el mismo Bruce les había dado cuando formaron parte oficialmente de la manada—. No puedo perderte a ti también._

_Pronunció, el vacío que sentía era horrible y abrumador. Damian lo miró con ojos cristalinos, sin embargo, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, respiró el aire y la combinación de sus feromonas le hizo fruncir la nariz, sin embargo, la desesperación en el alfa, hicieron que su parte omega intentará dar consuelo, tal vez, no era tan inservible si podía ofrecer un mínimo de consuelo. Tim respiró con profundidad, el olor de Damian estaba perdiendo el olor putrefacto y de rechazo, intentando emitir uno más dulce y tranquilo._

_Tim miró la marca de nuevo y Damian soltó un gemido de dolor cuando sus dedos chocaron. Necesitaban curar sus manos, y salir del territorio de Bruce, necesitaban reagruparse y..._

_Tim volvió a mirar la marca y el vacío en su pecho volvió a ser dolorosamente claro._

_Necesitaban un lazo nuevo, sobretodo en el caso de Damian porque pese a sus intentos de confort, Tim podía ver que literalmente su omega estaba a punto de sufrir otra crisis._

_—Damian —llamo con voz suave hasta que los ojos del chico se posaron en él—. Eres mi familia..._

_Dijo y miró con dolor como los ojos de Damian volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_—Fui rechazado —pronunció en medio de un sollozo, y su olor volvía tener matices amargos. Él lo había arruinado, era un enorme fracaso y ahora no tenía nada._

_—Damian —volvió a llamar cuando pareció que la desesperación volvería a alejar su cordura, los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos—. Yo soy tú familia._

_Dijo con más vehemencia, para que el lazo funcionará, Damian tenía que aceptarlo. Damian parpadeó y más lágrimas se derramaron._

_—Sí —dijo, porque por todo lo que había negado y peleado con Tim, al final, era parte de su familia, de su manada, pero ahora—... ¡Aahh!_

_Gritó cuando los dientes de Tim se clavaron en su muñeca, más por sorpresa que por verdadero dolor. Luego sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando un calor agradable comenzó a llenar su pecho, el dolor abrumador del rechazo se mitigó, y aunque aún había un dolor sobre su pecho, la desesperación sofocante que casi le impedía respirar era menos abrumadora._

_Damian volvió a llorar con mucho más fuerza y se enterró aún más en los brazos de Tim._

_Porque había perdido a su familia, pero contra todo pronóstico, y aunque había una parte que seguramente había sido impulsado por la culpa, Tim le había devuelto un pequeña parte de ella y está vez Damian no iba a fallarle._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola espero que estén bien. 
> 
> Bien dado que creo hay cosas que les resultan confusas, voy a intentar explicar un poco más sobre la estructura de la historia.
> 
> La historia se lleva a cabo en dos dimensiones, la dimensión "A" será de dónde pertenece Tim/Damian digamos del canon, aquí no hay castas, ni nada remotamente parecido al omegaverse.  
> La dimensión "B" de dónde viene la niña es donde encontraremos los detalles de mundo ABO, también, es donde se desarrollan los recuerdos, marcados en cursiva.
> 
> Espero que estas aclaraciones les hagan más fácil la lectura y que sigan disfrutando de la historia 😊❤️

Cuando Tim salió del baño, Damian ya había despertado y se había levantado y miraba a la aún durmiente niña.

—Crees que ella en realidad sea nuestra hi... —Sus ojos verdes después lo miraron mientras se cortaba a media frase y agitaba la cabeza. Era demasiado absurdo todo, y él estaba sobre analizando por el afecto que sentía por Drake.

Sin embargo, Tim también se acercó y contempló a la niña. La forma de su rostro y cejas definitivamente eran de un Wayne, sin embargo, la forma de sus ojos y boca, eran demasiado similares a los de... Janet Drake y por lo tanto a los suyos.

—Creo que lo es —se encontró respondiendo, mientras la niña finalmente abría los ojos y por un ínfimo momento parecía que se echaría a llorar cuando observó la cama vacía y la obvia habitación desconocida, sin embargo, cuando los miró a los dos al pie de la cama, suspiró y una brillante sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Por un momento había temido que todo fuera un sueño y que los tipos malos contra los que luchaban su familia la hubieran capturado, como lo habían hecho con su padre.

—¡Madre, papi realmente volvió! —Pronunció con mucha emoción. Sus ojos azules miraron a sus padres reunidos, después de semanas sin ver a su padre, era realmente abrumadora la felicidad de tenerlos de vuelta, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba más descansada y menos temerosa de su entorno, había algo diferente en ellos, y no podía poner su pequeño dedo en el qué.

Se encogió de hombros, posiblemente no era importante, lo único importante es que tenía a sus padres de vuelta.

Además, había cosas más urgentes. Con rapidez se puso de pie y dijo.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Damian y Tim se miraron con expresiones iguales de terror. ¿A los cuatro años los niños ya sabían ir al baño solos?

Damian lo había hecho, pero había sido educado para ser independiente desde que prácticamente había aprendido a caminar, su madre y aún más su abuelo, no habían sido misericordiosos, pero si el tuviera un hijo, realmente no le habría gustado seguir de ejemplo las pautas con las que él había crecido.

Entonces, no, los niños de cuatro años no van al baño solos o bueno no del todo, pero una vez superado todo fue mejor.

Sin embargo, no fue el único problema, la niña también necesitaba un baño, pero estaba el problema de la ropa, necesitaban cosas para la niña ya que no sabían cuánto tardarían en descubrir cómo enviarla de regreso a su dimensión.

Suspirando, Damian solo le lavó su carita y la peinó lo mejor que pudo, dado que parecía realmente renuente a interactuar con Alfred, lo que secretamente los preocupaba porque Damian no podía imaginar un mundo donde Alfred no estuviera. No podía concebir una dimensión donde el mayordomo no formará parte de su familia, y por ello no entendía como era posible que una niña que decía ser su hija, pareciera tan renuente y desconfiada de él.

Miró a la niña, ella era hermosa, con su cabello oscuro ligeramente ondulado y su sonrisa suave, dulce y nos ojitos azules que brillaban con confianza y amor, ella parecía una niña realmente feliz.

Cuando salieron del baño Tim aún estaba ahí, la única diferencia era la tablet donde las noticias de la bolsa se desplegaban.

—Tengo una junta en una hora —dijo cuando los vio salir, en el tiempo que le había llevado a Damian preparar a la niña, Tim se había cambiado por un traje a la medida y arreglado su cabello. Era encantador y Damian sintió que la boca se le secaba un poco, el problema de ser consciente de la atracción física que sentías por una persona era que te volvía más susceptible a él.

Damian estaba por fruncir el ceño y decirle que no le importaba cuando la niña se soltó de su mano y con pasos apresurados acortó la distancia con Tim, aferrándose a su pantalón.

—¡¿Papá, vas a irte?! —Inquirió con la voz temblorosa y un mohín que anunciaba lágrimas. Había una desesperación difícil de pasar desapercibida, después de todo, no era normal para que una niña la usará.

Tim sintió su pecho apretarse mientras la primera lágrima descendía a través de la mejilla de la niña.

—Solo será por un tiempo —dijo con suavidad, la obvia tristeza y desesperación de la niña le hacía sentir una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Se arrodilló para estar un poco más a su altura y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello—, voy a volver tan rápido que ni siquiera te darás cuenta que me he ido. Además, Damian se quedará contigo y...

Ella negó con violencia mientras se arrojaba sobre sus brazos, un sollozo saliendo de sus labios.

—N-no...eso... fue lo que dijiste... la última vez y... tardaste tanto en volver que mamá estaba tan triste... yo estaba triste... —Lloró contra su pecho. Tim y Damian compartieron una mirada ansiosa. Necesitaban saber qué rayos estaba sucediendo en la dimensión de dónde venía la niña.

—Te prometo que está vez será diferente —dijo finalmente con una completa convicción de cumplir con su promesa, mientras alejaba a la niña y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella suspiró, aún un mohín sobre sus labios, mientras Damian se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello de la niña, hizo una mueca, ellos necesitaban saber su nombre, era realmente molesto —y se sentía inadecuado—, pensar en ella solo como una niña.

La niña entonces extendió su mano frente a su rostro, sus ojos aún brillaban con lágrimas.

—Jura por el meñique —pronunció, sus ojos azules brillando con una determinación que a Tim le recordó la primera vez que Damian había llegado a sus vidas. Tim se cuadro de hombros y con una postura firme, entrelazó su propio meñique con el de la niña. Entonces ella sonrió, una pequeña dulce sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y la hacia lucir completamente encantadora—. Yo cuidaré a mami hasta que vuelvas.

Pronunció ella solemne y Tim sonrió mientras Damian fruncia el ceño, porque Damian Wayne no era una damisela en apuros, él era un chico que había sido entrenado por la liga de asesinos, un hombre que algún día cargaría con el manto de Batman, y sin embargo, cuando Tim se incorporó y le guiñó mientras revolvía el cabello de la niña, mientras decía:

—Se que cuidaras bien a _mami_. —Las mejillas de Damian se pusieron rojas y se sintió exactamente como Jon le había dicho que se sentía por esa chica de su instituto, ugh... Estar enamorado apestaba.

Cuando la sonrisa de Tim se volvió más amplia, con más fuerza de la necesaria, palmeó su espalda.

—Ahora, se te hará tarde, Drake —pronunció Damian con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien, bien. Me voy —dijo Tim y finalmente se encaminó hacia la puerta, la sonrisa aún sobre sus labios, pese a que aún podía sentir un dolor residual de la palmada de Damian.

La pequeña hizo una mueca, y frunció el ceño, sus padres estaban actuando realmente extraño, pero cuando miró a su padre a punto de irse y sin darles a ella y su madre su beso de despedida, volvió a preocuparse, porque, ¿sus papis estaban enojados? O tal vez, después de irse por demasiado tiempo su papá había olvidado que debía darles un beso de despedida o su mami se pondría triste, y eso ella no lo podía permitir.

—Padre —pronunció con firmeza, su papi sabía que solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba por hacer una rabieta, exigir algo que no necesariamente era prudente, adecuado y/o necesario, Tim por supuesto no lo sabía así que se giró a mirarla—. Falta mi beso de despedida.

Demandó, en una perfecta imitación de su _madre_ , y Tim casi vuelve a reírse cuando a su lado Damian tenía la misma postura, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —Inquirió mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un sonoro beso sobre su frente, ella se rió encantada porque su papi no había cambiado, o eso pensó hasta que lo vio girar sin darle su beso a mamá.

—¿Y el beso de mamá? —Preguntó con incertidumbre, sus ojos miraron de uno al otro, ¿estaban enojados? ¿Su papi había vuelto a meterse en problemas junto con el tito Jason? Su madre solía enojarse mucho cuando su padre y tío ponían en peligro sus traseros por una idea alocada de su tito.

Damián y Tim se miraron fijamente por lo que parecieron horas, ambos con expresiones similares de estupefacción.

—Vamos padre —apuró, su madre siempre perdonaba a su papá una vez le daba un montón de besos y dado que su padre parecía no iba arreglar el asunto pronto, porque a veces su madre era aterrador y más cuando se enojaba, ella lo haría.

—Yo... —Murmuró Tim, estaba inseguro de cómo proceder, y es que, aunque había una parte de él que lo instaba a hacerlo, no quería realizar un acto que pondría incómodo a Damian, además, si llegaba a suceder algo entre ellos —que Tim solo lo veía como un sueño inalcanzable—, quería que fuera porque Damian lo quería.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo que los liberará de la situación, Damian acortó la distancia, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y con la misma expresión con la que entraba a los campos de batalla, se puso ligeramente de puntas, porque pese a que había crecido seguía siendo ligeramente más bajo que Tim, y selló lo que sea que Drake quisiera decir con sus labios, porque si había algo que no pensaba desperdiciar era esta oportunidad.

La exclamación de sorpresa que Tim hubiera hecho se vio ahogada por los labios de Damian, sus labios eran suaves y firmes contra lo suyos, el beso en general era más una presión de labios ligeramente torpe, Tim aún sorprendido apenas pudo procesar lo sucedido cuando Damian, rojo como una remolacha, se alejó tentativamente y sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos dijo:

—Ten un buen día, _amado_ —pronunció finalmente con la voz ligeramente ronca, mientras cogía a la niña de la mano y pasando justo aún lado de Tim, caminó hacia la cocina, su postura recta y orgullosa, como si fuera de lo más común para ellos tener esa clase de interacciones.

Tim los miró irse aún estupefacto.

— _Da-Damián me beso_... —pensó con una sensación extraña arremolinándose en su pecho, mientras inconscientemente con sus dedos palpaba sus labios, cuando finalmente la situación lo alcanzó, un gritó poco masculino escapó de sus labios—. Mierda... él me beso.

Se dijo y se reprochó un poco porque había desperdiciado una perfecta oportunidad para mitigar su deseo por Damian. Con resignación, sacudió la cabeza y finalmente se preparó para marcharse, si tenía suerte el evento volvería a repetirse y él estaría listo.

.

.

_Su unión con Damian había sido impulsada en primera instancia por el dolor y la culpa. Habían sido los dos después de todo, quienes habían provocado la catástrofe que les había costado su hermano. Tim mismo no podía perdonarse porque él se suponía era el mayor, se suponía que actuará con mayor mesura y no cediera con demasiada facilidad a las púas de Damian, pero había sido difícil, desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, el hijo de Bruce había sido como un huracán implacable arrasando las costas y entrando en su vida, era difícil para Tim pasarlo desapercibido, y aún más, no contestarle con la misma intensidad. Y es que, Damian había sido como un enorme faro y Tim la polilla arrastrada a la luz, siempre que discutían o peleaban, la regularmente consciencia de Tim que lo hacía actuar con mucho más mesura, se apagaba y cada uno de sus sentidos se centraba en Damian, y en la emoción que en ese momento le estuviera haciendo sentir, en muchos aspectos su nuevo vínculo parecía una jugarreta del destino casi inevitable._

_Cuando el vínculo terminó de asentarse, el olor de Damian pese a que no había perdido los tintes amargos, era menos denso e intrusivo, además, comenzaba a perder esa mirada vidriosa, desesperada y dolorida. Cuando finalmente el vínculo se asentó lo suficiente, sus ojos verdes encontraron los de Tim, había una tristeza cansada en su expresión que solo se volvió más dolorosa de contemplar cuando sonrió._

_—Eres un idiota, Timothy —dijo en un murmullo, usando por primera vez el nombre de Tim con un tono afectuoso que por una extraña razón hizo que tuviera unas enormes ganas de llorar._

_—Si bueno, no soy quien casi se destroza los dedos peleando con la corteza de un árbol —dijo con la voz trémula, maldiciendo su lengua cuando Damian se tenso, sin embargo, de pronto el niño aún enterrado entre sus brazos comenzó a reírse, y Tim por un momento temió que el dolor de la perdida le hubiera hecho perder la cabeza, sin embargo, pronto la risa murió, tan abruptamente que el silencio que los rodeaba se sentía espeso y ligeramente aterrador._

_—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? —Inquirió finalmente Damian, aun enterrado entre sus brazos, se sentía cansado, comenzaba hacer difícil de ignorar el dolor en sus manos, y aún tenía ganas de llorar. Y todo era terriblemente abrumador que no sabía cómo seguir adelante, así que por primera vez se encontró cediendo a su parte omega, esa que le decía que su nuevo líder de manada haría que las cosas estuvieran bien, y que si bien no podría llevarse todo el dolor, por lo menos lo haría soportable._

_Tim suspiró mientras casi inconscientemente comenzaba a peinar el cabello de Damian._

_—No lo sé —pese a que Tim era el líder de los Titanes, ser responsable de Damian, ser el líder de una manada, aunque técnicamente solo fueran ellos dos, se sentía diferente—. Podemos quedarnos en la torre y... lo tomaremos con calma, ¿sí?_

_Damian suspiró, su trato con los Titanes no era tan bueno, sin embargo, ellos eran casi parte de la manada de Tim, técnicamente eran como una manada, pese a que no tenian un vínculo establecido y no todos tenían castas que les permitieran establecerlos, era un lugar seguro y como un segundo hogar para Tim y realmente Damian no estaba seguro que encontrarán un lugar mejor para establecerse, además, era mejor que Tim hablara con ellos antes de que lo sucedido con Dick se extendiera y fuera tan mal entendido que perdiera a sus amigos._

_—Está bien —murmuró incorporándose de los brazos de Tim, y dejando escapar un siseo de dolor cuando sus dedos chocaron, ugh... él realmente había hecho un desastre de sí mismo, prácticamente había arrancado sus uñas de raíz de todos sus dedos y al parecer también se había dislocado un par de ellos._

_Tim suspiró aliviado, había temido que Damian no quisiera ir con los Titanes, después de todo no tenían el trato más cordial entre ellos. Pero su fácil aceptación y obvia confianza en su decisión, despertó un calor agradable en su pecho, algo que hizo a su lado alfa sentirse particularmente extasiado._

_Ayudó a Damian a incorporarse mientras comenzaba a idear, pese a que los dos tenían casas de seguridad en Gotham, la ciudad misma era territorio de Batman, y simplemente no se sentía bien quedarse en ella, y aunque Tim sabía que en su mayoría ese impulso de alejarse de la ciudad era impulsado por su alfa, también era cierto que temía encontrarse con Bruce después de cortar su lazo, y aunque podría decirse que en parte fue para salvar a Damian, la verdad era que no quería sentir la decepción y el desprecio que por un momento había percibido de Bruce hacia él a través de su vínculo._

_Sin embargo, dadas las heridas de Damian, lo mejor era hacer una pequeña parada en una de sus casas de seguridad para curarlas, coger algunas de sus cosas y después ambos podrían seguir rumbo a la torre de los Titanes._

_Con un plan más claro, finalmente ambos salieron de la casa Wayne sin mirar atrás, tenían el corazón afligido y herido, pues ambos habían perdido mucho esa mañana, sin embargo, también habían ganado algo que les tomaría un poco de tiempo de descubrir pero que sería maravilloso y compensaría con creces el dolor._

.

.

Jason abrió una imagen holográfica de la nueva prisión de Superman, sin embargo, los planos no estaban completos, y todos los generales en la resistencia miraban lo que parecía una fortaleza impenetrable con la duda inscrita en sus ojos.

—Es absurdo —finalmente Bruce espetó—. Falta demasiada información y se arriesgarian más vidas de las que nos podemos permitirnos perder.

Jason chasqueó la lengua.

—¡A este paso, sino hacemos nada, vamos a perder! —Espetó Jason en un tono airado—. Es un plan arriesgado pero si lo logramos, que yo tengo completa certeza de que podemos hacerlo, recuperaremos a parte importante de las fuerzas principales de la resistencia.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Tu plan no contempla las suficientes variantes y...

—¡Tienen a tú hijo! —Finalmente Damian que miraba el intercambio entre Bruce y Jason explotó. Estaban perdiendo tiempo, tiempo que podría evitarle sufrimiento a los prisioneros y a Tim, estaba tan preocupado por él, porque pese a que se había intentado convencer de que era mejor verlo muerto que bajo las garras del régimen, lo cierto es que ahora que comenzaba a sentir su vínculo debilitándose, se sentía aterrado y terriblemente solo. Miró a su padre, porque pese al rechazo de Bruce y su evidente desprecio, Damian nunca había dejado de verlo como su figura paterna y aunque cada interacción con él se sentía como una puñalada en el plexo, necesitaba que por primera vez desde la muerte de Dick, su padre lo escuchará—. Ya perdiste uno y... ¿enserio, dejaras que el otro se pierda?

Los ojos de Bruce se oscurecieron, y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Es irónico que seas tú el que lo diga, cuando fuiste tú, Damian, quien me los arrebato primero —pronunció casi en un gruñido, haciendo sentir a Damian exactamente como el adolescente que una vez había sido, y obligándolo a desviar la mirada. Luego pronunció con fuerza—. ¿Quiénes estén a favor de posponer la misión hasta recabar más datos, levanten la mano?

Inquirió y Damian no necesitaba ver hacia riba para saber que prácticamente todos apoyarían a Bruce. Después de todo, su padre era la cara, la voz y el líder de la resistencia.

—Muy bien, entonces el tema será tratado de nueva cuenta cuando haya nueva información disponible —dijo con finalidad—. Ahora, sobre el avance en la construcción del portal...

Damian dejo de escuchar, dio media vuelta y con los puños apretados, unas terribles náuseas y ganas de llorar, salió de la sala de reunión. Él era consciente de que su padre lo odiaba, había noches en las que él aún lo hacía, pero Tim, su amado, no lo merecía, había sido su katana la que había atravesado el corazón de Dick, después de todo.

La primera lágrima atravesó su mejilla, se sentía tan impotente y tan solo, lo único que agradecía es que su hija estaba segura.

—¡Babybat! —La voz de Jason lo hizo detenerse, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Jason? —Inquirió con la voz ligeramente ronca, estaba cansado, frustrado y se sentía terriblemente solo—. Y por favor, deja de llamarme así.

Jason tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía pensativo. Se encogió desinteresado ante la petición de Damian.

—Como sea. Ambos sabemos que Bruce se está portando como un imbécil, ¿verdad? —Comenzó casi distraído—. Y yo sé que mi plan es lo suficientemente sólido y...

—Eso no importa, la misión fue cancelada —interrumpió con ligera exasperación. Damian no estaba de humor para los divagues de su hermano.

—Joder, Dami, cállate y escucha —espetó Jason igual de frustrado. Bruce era un idiota tan magistral cuando quería serlo y él no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro hermano. Miró al más joven de todos, era notoria la evidente falta de sueño que Damian sufría, pero aún más lo era el surco de tristeza y soledad que lo envolvía. Jason sabía que toda la situación debía ser lo triple de terrible para él, y aunque le gustaría ser mejor con las palabras como una vez lo había sido Richard, la verdad era que la única manera de consuelo que se le ocurría, era hacer arder el mundo y rescatar el trasero flaco de su remplazo—. Lo que quería decir es que, solo necesitamos conseguir a alguien que se nos una y podríamos llevar a cabo mi plan.

Los ojos de Damian se iluminaron y una chispa de esperanza y desafío se posaron en sus ojos jade, Jason sonrió con amplitud porque si alguien entendía y apreciaría su plan sería su pequeño hermano.

—Esto será una misión suicida —murmuró Damian, una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre sus labios tentativamente. La esperanza floreciendo en su pecho lenta pero constantemente. Volvería a ver a su amado.

—Si bueno, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgos? —Inquirió Jason retóricamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Nada —pronunció Damian de todas maneras mientras sonreía completamente. Una sonrisa depredadora de la que su abuelo se habría sentido orgulloso.

—Jajaja esos cabrones no sabrán que los golpeó —Jason dijo mientras comenzaba a platicar sobre su plan con mucho más detalle de lo que Bruce le había permitido.

Porque para bien y para mal ambos eran descendientes del murciélago, y si algo les había inculcado particularmente bien era que ellos eran venganza, y verían el mundo arder por las personas que amaban.

.

.

Damian no tenía idea de que se suponía hacen los niños y mucho menos como entretener a una niña, sobretodo una niña que lo seguía como un pequeño cachorro perdido y que demandaba su atención cada pocos minutos.

« _Mami viste ese pajarito, tenía unas alas preciosísimas; mami este es un jardín taan grande, no sabía que los jardines podían ser tan grandes; mami mira, la forma que tienen esos árboles; mami ¿podemos comer unas galletitas?; Mami, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?; Mami... ¿por qué... por qué... por qué...?_ »

¡Dios! La niña habla tanto y preguntaba aún más que Damian había recurrido a ponerle películas infantiles, y eso le había dado minutos de tranquilidad que lo había llevado a coger su block de dibujo, dibujar siempre le despejaba y lo ayudaba a desestresarse, le ayudaba a separar su mente de lo caótica que a veces podía resultar su realidad e incluso a veces le daba perspectiva y claridad.

Se había concentrado tanto en su boceto que se sobresaltó cuando la niña lo cogió de la manga de su chaqueta, provocando que terminará por arruinar su dibujo cuando terminó trazando un línea a través de su dibujo.

Chasqueó la lengua y estaba a punto de decir algo grosero cuando miró la mirada tímida y desconcertante con la que la niña miraba hacia Alfred, que con paquete en mano, acaba de entrar.

—Amo Damian, la ropa que fue ordenada para la pequeña dama, finalmente ha llegado —pronunció con su perfecto tono inglés, la niña, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Finalmente inquirió, desde que se había despertado tenía muchas dudas, como el porqué ahora estaban en un lugar tan grande y sólo ellos parecían estar en ese lugar, ¿cuándo irían a casa? ¿Dónde estaban las demás personas de la base? Pero lo más importante, ¿quién era ese hombre que hablaba tan gracioso a sus papás? El señor la miró con ojos amables y una suave sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto, que grosero de mí no presentarme antes —pronunció el señor con ese acento gracioso mientras dejaba la caja sobre la mesa de centro—. Soy Alfred Pennyworth, el fiel mayordomo de la familia Wayne, ¿y usted es?

Cuestionó mientras le extendía la mano, la niña se apretó más contra Damian antes de extender su propia mano y pronunciar con más seguridad de la que sentía:

—Mi nombre es Kalila Drake —extendió su pequeña mano y cogió la de Alfred y le dio una firme sacudida.

—Oh, ese es un nombre muy encantador —dijo Alfred mientras las mejillas de la niña se volvían ligeramente rojas y le daba una mirada complacida.

—Madre me lo dio porque soy el resultado de todo el amor que él y padre sienten —le contó Kalila como si fuera un secreto. Y Damian a su lado se ruborizó, y es que, su contraparte en el otro universo sonaba tan... románticamente dulce, y Damian no se imaginaba así, y sin embargo, había una emoción difícil de pasar desapercibida que le hacía anhelar lo que su contraparte tenía. Se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente incómodo con la conversación, aunque la intervención de Alfred le hubiera ayudado a finalmente saber el nombre de la niña, y señaló la caja.

—Entonces, ¿son las cosas de Kalila? —Inquirió mientras extendía las manos para coger la caja y abrirla.

—Así es, amo Damian —pronunció ligeramente divertido Alfred con la situación, era ciertamente entretenido ver a los niños lidiar con la pequeña niña, sobretodo a Damian quién solía ser el que intentaba mantener un margen más amplio con sus relaciones interpersonales, ser tan considerado y consciente de una pequeña niña que a la luz del día era innegablemente parte de la familia era dulce.

Kalila miró curiosamente la caja, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el vestido más hermosos que estaba segura había visto, quedó ante sus ojos.

—Eso... ¿eso es para mí? —Inquirió con esperanza pero incredulidad. Ella no tenía gran cantidad de vestidos, y la mayoría de los que tenía eran solo para ocaciones especiales, y aunque le habría gustado tener muchos más o usarlos siempre, ella había aprendido que no siempre podía usar o tener lo que quería, así que sus ojos se elevaron hacia su madre y con esperanza preguntó—; ¿Puedo usarlo hoy? Quiero que papi lo vea.

Damian y Alfred la miraron desconcertados. Sin embargo, la niña malinterpretó su silencio y miró el vestido con cierta resignación.

—Se que no es una fecha especial, pero... yo... —negó con la cabeza y suspiró, su mami solo apenas estaba recuperándose de su tristeza, no era bueno que la abrumara con sus pedidos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar—; ¿podemos mostrarle el regalo de Pen... Penny... —intentó pronunciar el apellido del mayordomo pero le era difícil, así que resignada dijo—: de Alfred, a padre cuando regrese a casa?

Damian se sintió mal ante la resignación de su hija con algo que evidentemente quería. Porque si algo Damian tenía perfectamente claro era que jamás permitiría que algo le faltará a su familia y simplemente detestaba ver una mirada tan melancólica en ella.

—Puedes usarlo durante la cena —pronunció con una tentativa sonrisa que solo se hizo más grande cuando la niña lo miró con absoluta adoración.

—¿De verdad? —No pudo evitar preguntar, porque ella estaba segura que no había fechas importantes que recordar, sin embargo, luego una realización pareció abrirse paso en su cabecita y con una sonrisa dijo—; es porque papi finalmente volvió, ¿verdad, mami?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —murmuró desconcertado por la mención de la aparente desaparición del Tim de la dimensión de Kalila. Sin embargo, era difícil pedirle explicaciones detalladas a una niña que solo se confundiría porque para ella, la única diferencia con su dimensión era que su padre había vuelto. Suspirando con resignación y un poco de frustración, deseo que su padre estuviera ahí, él sin duda sabría cómo lidiar con la situación. Kalila estaba por volver a parlotear sin parar, cuando Damian con la caja en mano, se puso de pie—. Vamos, si queréis usar ese vestido, tienes que estar limpia.

Se las arregló para sostener el paquete con una mano y la otra la extendió de una manera casi inconsciente y natural hacia la niña.

Kalila sonrió con amplitud, sus ojos iluminados mientras se aferraba a la mano de su madre.

—¿Puedo comer unas galletitas de chocolate? —comenzó la niña tentativamente, sus ojitos eran suplicantes.

—No, arruinara tu apetito para la cena —pronunció Damian, Alfred los miró salir, mientras la niña intentaba infructuosamente convencer a Damian y sonrió, era una imagen encantadora ante su domesticidad, y había sido realmente un tiempo desde que Alfred había visto algo remotamente parecido. Tal vez, haría esa torta de chocolate que el amo Bruce había amado cuando era un niño, estaba seguro que a Kalila le encantaría.

.

.

Cuando Tim regresó a casa todo lo que deseaba era tomar una larga ducha, revisar el avance de la misión de Bruce y la liga, pero lo más importante, averiguar finalmente de dónde rayos venía la niña que decía ser su hija.

La actitud de la niña y su apego, le eran desconcertante, y la manera en que hablaba como si su contraparte de ese universo hubiera desaparecido sin más, lo ponía ligeramente ansioso. ¿Había desaparecido durante una misión? ¿La Liga y los Titanes, todavía existía? Y si así era, ¿Por qué no lo habían buscado? Porque si algo tenía claro era que sus amigos y todos los héroes en general, no dejarían que uno de los suyos desapareciera sin más, pero lo más importante, ¿qué había llevado a la madre de la niña a enviarla a través de un portal obviamente inestable, y sin posibilidad de regreso? Porque si era cierto que su madre era un Damian de ese universo, Tim sabía que él nunca renunciaría a alguien a quien amaba, no sin una buena razón y a Tim le asustaba que prácticamente la dimensión de dónde venía su hija, estuviera tan comprometida que Damian se hubiera visto obligado a hacer algo tan extremo como enviar a su hija a una dimensión alterna.

Sin embargo, esos planes se fueron por la borda cuando llegó a la mansión, pues solo entrar unos segundos después, fue abordado por la pequeña niña, sus ojos azules brillando con absoluta adoración.

—¡Estás de vuelta! —Pronunció la niña con deleite, como si por un ínfimo momento hubiera pensado que Tim no volvería como lo había prometido esa mañana.

—Lo prometí ¿verdad? —Murmuró mientras le sonreía, ella asintió.

—Lo hiciste, y yo también cumplí, cuide bien a madre —pronunció girándose para mirar a Damian, que con pasos más moderados, se acercaba, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y se notaba ligeramente incómodo, pero lo más desconcertante era lo bien vestido que iba, _¿acaso saldría con Jon o con Colin?_ Se preguntó Tim, sintiendo una ligera irritación ante la mera idea. Sin embargo, Damian se paró justo a un lado de la niña y con las mejillas aún más rojas, se inclinó, olía a increíble, era una suave combinación entre el sándalo y la vainilla y algo más, algo únicamente perteneciente a Damian, algo que le hizo tener unas enormes ganas de inclinarse más y oler su cuello, el lugar donde le olor parecía condensarse más, pero eso quedó en segundo plano cuando los labios suaves se posaron con delicadeza sobre su mejilla izquierda, el contacto fue breve y aún así, podía sentir como si el lugar donde los labios de Damian se habían posado, estuviera caliente.

—Bienvenido a casa, _amado_ —pronunció, mientras se alejaba con lentitud, sus ojos jade brillando con una intensidad ardiente mientras se clavaban en su mirada azul, provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento y una avasalladora sensación de esperanza que si Tim no tenía cuidado lo arrastraría a sus confines, porque está representación que estaban orquestando por la niña, no era real, no importa cuánto lo deseara, y aunque ciertamente disfrutaba de la atención de Damian, no podía olvidar que todo era simple actuación para el joven Wayne, sin embargo, esa mirada que lo perforaba, parecía genuinamente interesada, como si realmente disfrutará de la cercanía de Tim, como si realmente quisiera estar con él de esa manera pero solo tal vez, eran sus deseos viendo más de lo que había, porque aunque Damian ya no lo odiaba, jamás lo miraría de esa manera, ¿verdad?

—Madre y yo hemos ayudado a preparar la cena al señor Pen... Penbyworph —Pronunció la niña con entusiasmo, mientras lo cogía de la mano, del otro lado, Damian había cogido su maletín y abrigo para colocarlos en su lugar.  
—Es Pe-nny-worth —corrigió Damian con cariño, sus ojos jade conectando por un ínfimo momento con los de Tim, reflejando ese cariño. Y Tim se sintió aún más desconcertado, era como si estuviera en una realidad alternativa, una donde sus deseos más profundos se materializaban.  
—Eso dije madre —pronunció la niña, y Damian suspiro, había estado intentando mejorar su pronunciación pero parecía una batalla perdida—. Y también hicimos una torta de chocolate, pero el señor Penbyworph no me dejo lamer la cuchara, pero madre me dio un pequeño trozo de chocolate cuando él no estaba viendo y luego...  
La niña siguió parloteando. Mientras Damian a su lado de vez en cuando agregaba o corregía a la niña, y estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su calor corporal y su olor dulce como una invitación para inclinarse y...  
Luego Damian giro en su dirección y ambos estaban cerca, tan cerca que podía ver las motas doradas que adornaban el rededor de sus iris y hacían lucir sus ojos jade aún más preciosos; y sus pestañas, espesas y naturalmente rizadas.  
— _Timothy_... —pronunció en un susurro su nombre y la manera en que lo hizo fue tan inconscientemente seductora, que solo quería inclinarse más y—... encontré un dispositivo USB escondido entre la ropa de Kalila.

Y... _¿quién rayos era Kalila?_ Tim solo quería inclinarse y besar los labios que se le presentaban como una ofrenda, acariciar sus mejillas y sentir su calor corporal de Damian, mientras lo cogía de la cintura y... Luego la realización de lo que Damian le había dicho lo alcanzó, Kalila era la niña, la niña venida de otra dimensión que los veía con un ceño fruncido y un mohín sobre sus labios.

Ella le estaba hablando de las increíbles y bonitas cosas que su madre y ella habían pedido, tan bonitas como su vestido, pero su padre no le estaba prestando atención.  
—No me están escuchando —acusó, frunció el ceño, pero luego miró lo cerca que estaban sus padres, y no pudo seguir enojada, no cuando había pasado un tiempo desde que los había visto ponerse, _asquerosamente dulces_ , como a su tito Jason le gustaba decir, no cuando había visto a su madre mirar con anhelo la foto de su padre cuando el había tardado en volver. Así que en su lugar, extendió sus brazos y con un grito se lanzó sobre ellos—. ¡Abrazo!  
Se rió mientras su padre la atrapaba, mientras con la otra mano, intentaba que su madre se uniera más a su abrazo. Ella era absolutamente feliz, volvía a tener a su familia completa y eso era mucho mejor que todas las cosas bonitas que su madre había comprado para ella.  
.  
.

Damian miró a Jason con incredulidad cuando miró a quien había traído para su misión.  
—¿Qué? —Inquirió Todd ante la expresión de su hermano. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta el porqué.  
—Enserio, ¿ella? —Dijo finalmente Damian mientras señalaba groseramente, sin saber cómo es que solo siquiera Jason la había considerado, teniendo en cuenta su oscuro pasado.  
—¡Oww! Vamos... Pequeño murciélaguito, te juro que tengo la intención de ayudar —pronunció Harley con un mohín.  
—Si estás consciente que esto es una misión suicida, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Damian, y es que, aunque realmente no sentía aprecio por la mujer, no quería cargar con una muerte más en su consciencia, no importaba que a veces se sintiera traicionado y envidioso, porque ella pese a toda la sangre que manchaba sus manos, su padre le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad.  
Harley se encogió de hombros.  
—Lo sé, y las misiones suicida son mi especialidad —pronunció con una sonrisa amplia—, además, siempre es divertido causarle un poco de problemas a Super.  
Damian suspiró, no es como si pudiera ponerse quisquilloso con las personas que se permitía llevar a una misión ilegal y de la que tenían pocas probabilidades de salir con vida. Además, si su hermano podía lidiar con ella, entonces Damian también lo haría.  
—Muy bien —murmuró resignado.  
—Esto será tan divertido —pronunció Harley con una amplia sonrisa y Damian solo volvió a suspirar.  
Mientras Jason le contaba a detalle su misión.  
—Pronto nos volveremos a ver, amado —pensó con una esperanza abrumadora, mientras miraba a Harley asentir. Él definitivamente iba a salvarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sean pacientes con mis actualizaciones, está no es mi única historia multi capítulo, y también tengo una vida real agitada, y solo escribo en los momentos en que puedo librarme de mis ocupaciones. Pero quiero que sepan que lento pero seguro terminaré está historia.  
> Espero que tengan unos días maravillosos y recuerden comer frutas y verduras, beber agua y lavar sus manos con constancia. Os adoro y hasta el próximo capítulo ❤️😊


End file.
